1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an arrangement for spinning one hollow element relative to a second hollow element in which the first hollow element engages, such as for spinning one threaded pipe inside another threaded pipe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically when two hollow elements, such as two hollow-cylindrical elements, are to be mechanically engaged with one another, such as when engaging the threads of a pipe that is threaded at one end with the mating threads of another pipe, the pipes are relatively rotated manually, possibly with the assistance of grippers, such as wrenches. This can be difficult to accomplish in certain situations, particularly if the engagement must be done by only one person and if the pipes are relatively cumbersome to align or manipulate.